


Love and fear

by Ann369



Category: Bollywood - Fandom, Student of the year 2
Genre: Ek villain crossover, Friendship, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, innocent Rohan, villain Guru Divekar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann369/pseuds/Ann369
Summary: Manav Randhawa is ridiculously in love with his colleague Rohan sachdev who has no idea about it. When Rohan finds the love of his life cheating on him with Manav,everything changes.(Note: This story is talking place in an alternate universe where the climax did not happen. Rohan finds mia cheating on him with Manav,but he did not beat manav .Instead a heart broken Rohan decides to drop out of collage,but someone doesn't want him to go)
Relationships: Manav Singh Randhawa/Rohan sachdev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Blind to love

Manav didn't know what was happening to him,ofcourse he have slept with several men and women and knew things most people elder than him didn't. But this feeling was strange. He have never felt this before.  
His thoughts again drifted thinking about the newcomer,Rohan sachdev. Sure,the kid was a lady killer,wide shoulders, cute smile and the well built body. But it wasn't what that attracted him ,it was his innocence, the kid trusted anyone who smiled at him eventhough they were all snakes. That cat like eyes that occasionally changes the color from brown to green and its impossible not to stare at them. He never told anyone about his feelings, not ever his friends. But it wouldn't be problem even if his friends knew about it because everyone knows he is bisexual .

He feels so stupid right now. He remembers the first time he met Ro,his baby boy. He was all laughing and riding a bicycle, he stepped down and looked around the huge campus with those big bright eyes,suddenly there was a confusion on his face. Manav felt like running towards him and he did,Rohan was checking the notice board,he was trying to find his class for sure. Manav atleast wanted to know his name (and have him in his bed). Manav came close to him and suddenly felt some kind of warmth in his stomach. He stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. A bright face looked at him and said : Hi!

Manav froze in his spot,god he was gorgeous. Not wanting to embarrass himself he replied : hey! So.....

Before he could start the conversation the bell rang for the assembly,stupid thing anyway. Rohan didn't stay there any longer he went on looking everywhere, may be i will get a chance to talk to him after the assembly. He thought to himself.  
He somehow found his way to the bright smile without anyone noticing. Manav was amazed, Ro was such a good dancer, all of his friends were talking about Rohan and how he took down Shreya,his spoiled brat of a sister.  
He had a few seconds of conversation with Rohan before the principal called him to the stage, Ro was asking who manav was in a muse, "its my call" he said and saw the amusement in Rohan's eyes,slowly he walked towards the stage. Later weeks he tried his best to be close with the boy. They had almost all the classes together and Rohan was in the kabadi team. He fell for the boy even more. But a harsh wave of jealousy took over him whenever he saw that Ro was here only for the girl mridula or mia. They were childhood sweethearts and Manav's blood boiled of how she was treating his Rohan like trash. He purposely began to date mia so Rohan would hate her,the dumb girl instantly fell for his money and fame. Manav could never forget the look on Ro's face when he found out that Mia was cheating on him. He felt his own heart break,it was a bad move he thought. 

___________________

Present- Manav's POV

I feel awful. I should have never done it..Yesterday nights events went through his mind. He was going to apologize to Rohan,but he was nowhere around to be seen nor he saw him in any of their class. He didn't came to college today . What the hell!! Rohan never likes to miss a class. He ran to the pincipals office, turns out Rohan is going to drop out but the principal gave him a week of time to think of it again.  
"I screwed up, shit.!!!  
He immediately reached Rohan's house. It was actually huge than he had expected and clean. Ro is from a middle class family. He saw a Rohan's mom at the front door.  
"Hello,mam...." it came out weird  
"Who r u ?" She asked.  
"I'm Manav. Rohan's colleague. He is dropping out from collage, i thought I'd just ask him.....  
A flash of sadness took over her face.  
"Actually he didn't tell me anything much either.He hadn't came out of his room since yesterday and haven't eaten anything since last night".she paused,"he's upstairs you can meet him".  
"Thank you mam". He felt awful. Not only his baby boy is sad he also hadn't ate anything whole day and its all because of him,his stupid plan. Manav cursed inside and went upstairs . The door of the room was unlocked. He soundlessly opened it.  
The room was a medium size. The walls were full of pictures and Michael Jackson's posters, ofcourse the kid is a dancer, MJ must be like a god to him. He switched on the light, Ro was sleeping soundlessly on the bed on his back,his eyes looked red rimmed, his plump lips looked soft and red;the boy had tried to bite down his cries. He layed there so vulnerable,like a small child. He looked so innocent and adorable sleeping that Manav had to force himself not to lose control;not that he just want sex,Manav wanted to take the boy in his arms and caress his soft skin,wanted to hold him peacefully as he slept,wanted to kiss that soft lips,he wanted to protect his baby from the cruelty of the outside world, Ro looked so beautiful like this.Manav came closer and touched his chest,he woke the boy.  
Rohan looked startled and jumped out of the bed immediately,Manav was not expecting that.  
"What are you doing here in my house?"  
"I just wanted to ask why you decided to drop out all of a sudden,is it bacause of me?" Ro didn't reply. So Manav continued;  
I'm really sorry about Mia if its about that. I mean i didn't wanted you to leave collage or anything. God! Why does he sound so miserable .  
Rohan turned to him :" of course you are sorry, Manav i just don't understand, what is your problem with me?, why do you hate me so much and make me more miserable?" He fell silent because of the guilt." From my first day of collage you and your friends started bullying me,i never said a word back and now,you took away the reason for me to be in that college, and suddenly you felt like apologizing?". Manav's heart fell at that. But bullying?? He never did that. Then he remembered teasing around Ro along with his friends and talking stuff from him. He didn't do it be a mean jerk,it was all playful but that kid took it seriously .  
Ofcourse it is my fault, i know how soft his heart is, i should have played safe.  
"Rohan, please...." Rohan looked up at him with those green puppy eyes,its lighter because of the lack of melanin staying insidethe room whole day,Manav wondered if it would turn blue one day , Ro is only 5'7. Hes 5'10,that made a huge difference. Ro immediately felt like a kid and stood back. Manav continued;"I didn't wanted to be a jerk,i didn't bully you,I'm so sorry if you felt like that,i was just playing around " Rohan could not believe it, is the great Manav singh Randhawa really saying that to him,is it some kind of a dream. It felt funny. He didn't knew what to say. Manav continued; Rohan come on, I'm really sorry i hooked up with Mia,but dropping out of the college is not worth it,Think about it,you might have came to the collage because of Mia but its a huge opportunity that only a few people can get,make use of it, If you are gonna run away from small things like this how are you gonna live?"  
Now that made sense. He should think about the future.  
"Ro,when you get a job and make money,girls better that Mia are gonna like you" He didn't wanted that,but he needed to convince him to come back to the collage. "Dont...." Rohan said, Manav looked confused. "Don't call me Ro,its weird,you can call me Ron or Ronnie". Rohan looked embarrassed. Ronnie,Cute🥰...Manav found himself smirking.  
"So...you r not gonna drop out, are you? If you are still thinking about it Mr.Rohan sachdev, I'm gonna drag your ass out of here to the collage every day." Rohan smiled. Manav felt a wave of pride surge through him when he made his boy smile. 

Rohan didn't understand what was actually happening, if this was some new kind of a prank or joke he was ready to handle it. He did not trust Manav,but still went on with it. He didn't understand why Manav was giving him all these attention right now,guilt may be.  
"So if you are not in a hurry,you can have a tea by my mom's hand,being the rich boy and all you may not like it but my mom makes the best tea and thank you so much for for coming here Mr.Manav Singh randhawa, it means so much..."Ronnie smiled. Suddenly Manav smiled like an idiot; Are you kidding me? I haven't had nice tea since...........  
Since my mom died". Rohan looked a bit sad, " and you can call me Manu,dont you think my name is a little long" He said with a wink and goofy tone in voice. They both bursted out laughing. "Ok then"  
They both had a nice evening and Manav got to know the kid more,and ofcourse he fell in love more. Rohan's parents were so amazing unlike his father,they were so loving and caring, they talked to him like a son and he felt a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before,his father is an asshole he know it. But Manav decided to live in the moment and enjoyed the company. At 9:45 pm Ronnie walked Manav towards his car. "You've got a really nice car"... Manav turned to him;Thanks but i don't really enjoy it,its my father's money, one day when I'll be able to buy my own i would really love it even if its small." They were standing inches close and the moment, Rohans forhead was so close to Manu's lips,his warm breath ruffled Ron."wanna go for a ride? You can drive". But it was so late. He should be at his home. So Ron replied "Next time maybe,i should really be preparing for collage tomorrow ". Manav considered it;Yeah sure,have a good night's beauty sleep then." He smiled. "Good night". He stood there until the car left the road. Manav was not as much as a spoiled brat he thought Manav would be, his company felt nice. He walked back to his home thinking about the long day he's gonna have tomorrow.

He didn't notice Mia Chawla watching all these from the balcony of her house in confusion.


	2. A new beginning

Manav was sleepless that night. Apparently he was alone in his huge mansion,he couldn't stop thinking about Rohan,how they had a nice evening and things they laughed about. He remembered their conversation ;  
"Are you still mad about Mia,I'm really sorry,i was a bit selfish...."  
Rohan didn't say anything immediately, he looked at him with those huge puppy eyes  
"I'm not actually mad about it, i mean if she really loved me she wouldn't have fell for you. Good thing that atleast i got to know it now or i would have made a fool of myself. And you have a right to date anyone it wasn't your fault,i don't blame you".   
Manav was surprised. He didn't expect an answer like this.  
Ron continued;"but it still hurts when someone you gave your whole heart to, doest even have a place for you in their heart". He felt like crying. Manav suddenly felt guilty. His baby boy shouldn't be crying for some bitch who treat him like trash. He hugged Ronnie ,he pressed himself against the kid. Surprisingly Rohan did the same, he hugged and placed himself in Manav's strong arms,manav placed his hands on Ron's back pulled him closer, Ronnie's head was resting on Manav's colar bone,the first two buttons of his white shirt undone. But Rohan was silently crying,the moment didn't last long,but it was more than enough.   
God!he didn't knew what was happening to him ,he was smiling like an idiot,is this what love feels like, maybe i should listen to some songs,he played the first song in his playlist.   
"Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..

Hmm… thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..

Uske honthon pe muskurayein  
Haaye duniya meri  
Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun  
Rakhna bhi chaahun  
Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha  
Ho.. ho!  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan  
Woh hu wo…  
The only thing that came to his mind was Rohan,he stopped playing the song and smiling goofily he went to sleep.  
He was so in love.....He was so screwed.  
_________________________________

The next morning felt beautiful. Rohan felt so well after a long time. He felt like some kind of weight left his chest. His morning workout was over,now he needed to get ready for the class. He had a long day ahead.

At canteen he noticed Mia crying and some of her friends were consoling her. Apparently she was just a flavor of the week for Manav, he brock up with her this morning. Rohan felt sad but something in his mind told him that she deserved it. He needed to find Manav now,but he was nowhere to be seen.   
He went to the auditorium looking for Manav but no one was there. Suddenly he noticed. It wasnt locked. He peeked through the doors. And suddenly felt struck. Manav had a guitar in his hand and was singing when no one was around. His eyes were closed, focusing only on the music,he sit on a chair in the middle of the stage with a mike. He sang;

Mujhko barsaat bana lo  
Ek lambi raat bana lo  
Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana

Mujhko alfaaz bana lo  
Dil ki aawaaz bana lo  
Gehra sa raaz bana lo jaana

Nasha hoon main behakne do  
Mere kaatil mujhe jeene ka haq toh do

Mujhko barsaat bana lo  
Ek lambi raat bana lo  
Apne jazbaat bana lo jaana

He was amused, no one told him that Manav could sing. It felt so soothing and melodious. He walked inside without making a sound eyes focused on Manav. He didn't understand why he was doing that;his body went on autopilot. He was standing infront of Manav when the song stopped. Manav slowly opened his eyes and saw Rohan,suddenly he blushed he didn't wanted anyone to hear his crappy voice as his father called it. When Manav was younger he wanted to be a singer, but his father didn't liked the idea,so he kept degrading him and told him how awful his voice was,he never sang in front of anyone after that. Everything went smooth with his father after he abandoned the dream, but he still enjoyed singing. So sometimes he sang with his whole heart when he was alone. He looked a bit embarrassed about Rohan hearing his song.

"Wow" Rohan said wide eyed. He thought he didn't heard that right,did his boy found his voice nice?   
"I didn't knew you could sing " he blurted.   
"You are right, i can't sing, I'm such a crappy singer,. I'm sorry you had to hear it." Manav said,still embarrassed .  
"What the hell are you talking about? You are one of the amazing singer i have ever seen".....he laughed,"after arijit singh maybe ".  
Manav actually didn't believe it,but he could tell that his boy liked his song. He felt a little bit pride,may be if he practice more he could sing for Rohan someday.   
He smiled "well thanks". He looked him in the eyes,"come lets go the canteen,they have my favorite kind of milkshakes now. We'll buy two. I'm so in mood for a sit and talk, also please don't tell anyone that i sing,I'm just a bit embarrassed ". Rohan smiled and shook his his head,God!why is he so adorable, Manav thought.   
They walked together to the canteen, everyone was looking at them with surprise. Mia and her friends were still there,she looked betrayed. But Rohan did not looked at her.

Mia's POV

What the Hell??? I thought they hated each other,when did they became so close? What happened yesterday night? Maybe i should apologize to Rohan,but wait i didn't knew he was such a bad person. Did Rohan convince Manav to break up with me? I should really ask them.

Mia stood up from her seat,everyone was staring at her. She wore a mini skirt and tank top. She walked towards their table but neither Manav nor Rohan gave her any attention.   
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes?" Manav replied,  
"Did Rohan convince you to break up with me ? I should say, you totally fell into his trap. Hmm...."  
Rohan's face suddenly heat up,he took his bag and suddenly began to leave, Manav caught his arms stopping him,he stood up.  
"Miss.Mia Chawla with all due respect that i should give a woman, No,he didn't, it was my choice, you should really start to think with your brain " Mia felt like she was slapped on face. She turned to Rohan  
"Rohan please, understand me. It was my fault, I'm really sorry i shouldn't have left you. Can you forgive me this time". She looked at him pleading. But Rohan should have had no self respect to accept the offer again. "Mia please, we didn't even had an actual relationship, I'm sure it was nothing. I can never look at you the same again. I'm sorry." Manav felt a wave of happiness, he was kinda proud of his boy for it.  
They both left the canteen.   
Manav made sure all of his friends knew how he felt about Rohan,except Rohan. They all came up with a plan to make Rohan love him,but they were all stupid. So they just kept talking. They sat together in the classes they shared and had a good day. Manav dropped Rohan at his house in the evening. They all got home early because it was the model exams coming next week,which Rohan wasn't prepared for at all .  
Mia couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know what went wrong. But she was out of the dancing competition because Manav betrayed her. He and Rohan are so close that they both are gonna be the dancing pairs for the competition. This is just stupid.


	3. Its just a Crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guru Divekar- Sidharth Malhotra from Ek villain look.

Rohan had no idea what to do. Its model exams this week and the first sem exam is just two weeks after that. He didn't even start studying yet. Maybe he should ask someone for help,but who? He doesn't have much friends at the collage and the tution fees is beyond affordable. How about asking Manav for help? No,bad idea.  
I don't even trust him,he's a just a spoiled brat acting nice to me because he wanted a sidekick, I'm sure of that. He is probably partying with his friends right now. Maybe he would just make fun of me for asking help in the studies, he might call me uneducated because i studied in a Govt school and not private school . I don't want to think about anything, Good night .  
___________________________________  
A week later(Result day)  
It didn't came as a surprise. He failed in two subjects and scored average in the rest. This was frustrating. He tried to study but couldn't get his head into it. He checked the notice board again  
1.Manav Singh Randhawa  
2.Guru Divekar  
Well,he didn't know who that was and he isnt going to ask help from Manav. So he somehow went on searching for Guru. Hmmm....funny!!  
Finally he did found him. He went closer to the man,he was taller.  
"Hey" he said to the guy who was reading a book.  
"Rohan sachdev? What's up?" The guy replied. Wait how did he knew me,the guy was really well built and handsome. Really his type. His cheeks suddenly heated up.  
"How do you know me?"  
"Wait,Ronnie you forgot me? I can't believe it" Rohan stood there confused. Then he remembered, is this the same Guru who was his neighbor and childhood friend? Guru's father was a business man,after he found a good fortune through building he left the street and moved to the city.  
"Guru??The same guy who stole my spiderman toy?" He asked with a humor.  
Guru laughed and Rohan shook his head smiling.  
"I'm so sorry man,i almost did not recognize you. Puberty got you hard,you know"  
"I take that as a compliment, and you too."he smiled eyeing Rohan from head to toe.  
"If you knew i was here why didn't you came and talk to me? I could have had atleast somebody to talk to" Rohan asked.  
"You are always hanging out with Manav,thought you wouldn't be interested "  
He said genuinely.  
"Well..Manav is a different story,man"  
" Care to explain?"  
"Sure. You remember Mia,right?Mridula Chawla?"  
"Of course,your childhood crush"  
"Yeah, i got sports quota and get a scholarship to here,actually I was here only for Mia,i feel so stupid now. She cheated on me with Manav and i found out. I was about to drop out but a guilt driven Manav stopped me. I don't actually think it was guilt though, he must have missed his favorite sidekick " Rohan sounded bitter in the last words.  
"Oh, so much have happened. How did you find me anyway?"  
"I didn't know it was you,but actually I came to ask help " Rohan sounded embarrassed.  
"Whatever it is, i can help my bestie"  
He hugged Rohan and put an arm around his shoulder like thay used to do in their childhood. Rohan said:  
"So i checked the notice board and you have got 2nd place for the model exam,Manav's got the first. You know i was kinda failing in my classes. Ithoughtiwouldaskhelpfromyou "  
Guru smiled at how embarrassed Ronnie was, he didn't almost hear the last line.  
"Ofcourse, Ronnie boy, i would love to" he said pulling Rohan's cheeks.  
"Because that way i will get to hangout with you more than necessary and irritate you" they both laughed. Guru's hand was still on his shoulder.  
Then he saw Manav coming out of the canteen,a few meters infront of them,but Ron hasn't noticed yet. Manav was staring at him like he was about to murder him. Guru got the whole point, he hated Manav anyway. So he slowly touched Rohan's shoulder, patted him chest and brought his hand around Rohan's waist and held it there. Rohan didn't notice,he was still giggling and talking. Manav felt like killing something, but with all patience he had he walked towards them.  
"Hey Rohan,so who's the new friend ?"he asked casually.  
"Manav this is Guru. My best friend since we were kids,we used to live in the same street until Guru's dad moved to the city"  
"Nice to meet you " Manav extended his hand.  
"You too" Guru said without breaking the eye contact.  
"Ronnie, how about me and you go to the canteen now and have a nice classic jello milkshake?" Manav turned to him and asked. But it was Guru who replied .  
"Actually my Ronnie boy here is failing in some of his classes,so we are going to the library for studying and his favorite milkshake is Choclate and butterscotch,he hates jello."  
Guru said with a straight face.  
"But i have the first rank in the entire collage,why didn't you ask me?" Manav was seriously confused, he would love to teach his baby boy and clear doubts,it would also be a way to spent ore time with him.And how dare this guy call his Rohan his boy?it was childish. But still Rohan is his .  
"Because Rohan needs some tution after class and the rich punk who thinks he can have anything he want and is busy partying and hanging out with sluts,wouldn't have time for their favorite sidekick".  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Manav lost his temper.  
"Hey Manav,please. We're leaving " Rohan came in between them. Manav took a deep breath. "I'll see you later"said Rohan. Guru kept an arm around Ron while walking and looked directly into Manav's eyes.  
How dare he? Manav thought. How fucking dare he? Manav walked towards the gym room. He needed to think about a way to get his boy back from that "Guru'' guy. Manav is gonna use all of his sources and do anything for having his baby back.

War is gonna happen.


	4. Ek villain

Rohan was really good at learning if taught nicely, well everyone is. He hung out with Guru the whole week focussing only on studies and Manav could only watch it helplessly. But he continued studying, he had the first place in the whole collage,ofcourse he would be the first next time too. He was still sad,Rohan actually thought he would not help him if he asked help? The truth is he have all his time for his boy. There were no PT classes anymore due to the exams and God! He missed Rohan. He got some information about Guru and it wasn't nice. The guy have a history of police cases, street fights and credit card frauds,how did he even got into this collage,also he was 24,a lot elder than 19 year old Rohan, this wasn't nice.  
He was fully prepared for the exams and it was super easy,he wished Rohan would pass the exams than him getting the Top scores. Time went so fast,and the results day came.  
He went "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?"mode really quickly.   
1.Guru Divekar   
2\. Manav Singh Randhawa   
.......  
12\. Rohan Sachdev  
He couldn't believe it. He was happy for Rohan,but he wanted to kill Guru,that guy can't definitely have everything that's his,he wanted to make his father proud, it was the only way to get his attention,first he lost Ronnie now he lost that attention too.  
He was beyond angry. 

He walked towards the history class. Rohan and Guru were outside and walking towars his way through the veranda. He noticed them from a far distance. They both had each others arms around their waists and Guru was hugging Ron too tightly, his blood boiled. Then it caught his attention, they were more like lovers. Rohan looked so happy he let go Guru's waist and walked a bit forward Guru pulled him back by one hand and clutched on his waist. They were inches close and was about to kiss. The entire collage knew about the "Mia Rohan controversy " they were all surprised and was staring at Rohan right now kissing a man.  
This was enough. He pulled Rohan back before the kiss happened and kicked hard on Guru's chest,Guru fell back. He would have accidentally slapped Rohan but he stopped half way looking at the "what the hell" look on his face. Did I scare him? Oh! God I didn't mean to.  
Guru got up and stared at Manav but didn't fight back,Mnav felt satisfied. It was Rohan who raised voice now.  
"What the hell,Manav? What is wrong with you?"  
Manav felt a wave of anger?   
"What the hell is wrong with me???"he asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with YOU?"  
"I'm not the who tried to start a fight for no actual reason. Are you out of your mind?"  
"Yes,I'M OUT OF MY MIND" Manav yelled.   
"How can you do this to me Ronnie? I thought we were atleast friends? You could have asked me for help in your studies, everything would have been fine if you didn't hung out with this criminal" Manav was furious now,he couldn't control his emotions anymore.   
"Why are you doing this to me Rohan? I tried everything to make you happy,we hanged out, I could buy you anything if you ask? I'm crazy for you ,Rohan. Why can't you see it? He didn't cry eventhough he was in the edge of tears. Rohan looked up at him in surprise.  
"Well,for how long Manav? A week? Two weeks or until you are satisfied with using me?" He spatted. Manav couldn't believe it, Ron thought of him like that? It wasn't his fault though, Manav has always been a play boy.  
"I don't even like you,Manav" well!That hurt,he was torn apart.   
Now Guru stepped in,   
"You heard him,he doesn't like you, Now leave him alone " Manav was definitely not going to. He looked at Rohan,surprising the entire crowd around them he pulled Ron into a kiss,Rohan was paralyzed,he didn't move. Manav had an arm around his back and the other on his hair. Everyone around them were shocked . The famous play boy Manav Singh Randhawa was fighting for love now?  
He let go of Ron who was still in shock. Guru knew that he couldn't fight Manav inside the collage, it would end up in a suspension. Guru looked like he wanted to kill Manav.   
"See you outside of the campus?"  
"The boxing room? Yes" Now there was gonna be a fight and of course the whole campus is excited.   
He took Rohan's hand and dragged him outside of the campus, atleast the fight is going to be in the evening. Let it all go to hell. He walked towards the gate and the crowd parted way for,him. Manav was worried over why Rohan had said nothing so far.

~To be continued ~


	5. The agreement and a disagreement

Manav dragged him towards his car to the passanger seat,he began driving,still Rohan didn't say anything. He got onto a smooth hilly road where there was no human beings. He increased the speed,now Rohan was worried.  
"Manav,pull over" he tried.  
"Manav,stop the car" he yelled and Manav did. Rohan took a few deep breaths eyes closed.  
"Ronnie,look I can explain " He pleaded. Rohan's face was burning.  
"Explain what,Manav? Explain why you humiliated me infront of the whole campus? Explain why you beat up my best friend when we were just hanging out? Explain why you are acting like a maniac?"  
Well! Manav didn't think he could explain all that.  
"Ronnie,believe it or not,I didn't mean to humiliate you, I actually love you. It hurts me to see you with somebody else and that guy,don't trust him. He's always taking advantage of you."  
Manav looked genuinely hurt,his eyes were reddish.  
"Manav,whatever you have in your mind,leave it,I'm not gonna bend that way,I have way more self respect than to end up as Manav Singh Randhawa's flavor of the week. And Guru have told me a lot of things about you" He said with disgust on his face.  
"What did he say?"  
"Everything "  
"What?"  
"That you just wanted a sidekick and I was the best you could get. Why do you think I avoided you in the first place? You wanted me to follow you around like a kicked puppy and now you want me in your bed.huh?well I was too stupid to understand that the rich boy of the collage won't be that compassionate to be actually friends with someone like me."  
Manav was torn. He wasn't breathing.  
"Ronnie,whatever he told you,it's not true and the reason I forced you to get back to collage was,I love you. You are my world Ronnie. I know it sounds cheesy,you are my world baby and I cant live without you "  
And finally tears were flowing out of his eyes. Rohan almost wanted to believe it but then he remembered the things Guru told him.  
"Seriously Manav? You want me to believe this?"  
"Yessss...I mean,its the truth, Ronnie. Please" Rohan didn't say anything.  
"Okay, then give me chance to prove it please?" Well Rohan actually considered it but he didn't wanted to believe him yet.  
He looked sharply at manav studying his expressions,he looked like he was saying the truth.  
"Please..??"  
Well it would be bad manners if he refused again.  
"Okay,fine. But what will you tell Guru?" The tension between them was over.  
"I'll manage it" Manav smiled and tried to take Rohan's hand,Rohan flinched and turned back  
"And don't think I'll bend over that easily" his face was so neutrally serious Manav slightly laughed at that.  
"Okay,we can go back to collage now,right?"  
"Sure" Rohan nodded and Manav opened the passengers seat for him.  
The tension at the collage did not subside even when they got back,everyone was staring at both of them. It was only 1:00 pm,3 more hours before the fight. Ronnie was slightly concerned about it though, he didn't wanted a fight over him. He tried to talk Guru out of it.  
"Ronnie,you don't understand the seriousness. If I don't win it means he wins you"  
"I'm not an object, Guru"  
He looked at Rohan who was surprised, he came close gave a small kiss on Ron's cheek and walked away.  
_________________________________________  
It was finally 4:00 pm.  
The entire campus was at the boxing room. Both men wore shorts and they had their team members supporting them. The girls and boys in the audience screamed Manav and Guru's names. Rohan was standing outside the boxing ring. Mia was watching him with those jealous eyes,she was kinda beginning to despise him. She wondered if this was the same boy who was a loser and completely in love with her . Now the 2 most hot guys in the collage was fighting for him. Can this life suck anymore? She refused to think about it more. The only human being who was having the most fun right now was Shreya,Manav's sister. She had complete idea about what her brother was doing all along, and of course she knew who was going to win.  
The first bell rang.  
Both of them started with a starting competition. Its not like he liked Manav,but he didn't wanted him to get hurt either. 'Fuck,he's really good at this' thought Manav. Both of them started throwing punches and blocking each other,Guru got Manav and held him down  
They started to count.  
10..9..8..7...........2..1  
Manav lost the first round.  
Now it was the break. Manav seemed so angry. There was smirk on Guru's face looking at the bruise he made on Manav's face. Seeing Manav hurt send something to Rohan's heart,he didn't wanted it to happen. Guilt began to eat him. He jogged towards Manav.  
"Manav?"  
"Yeah?" He looked at him  
"Well, you can stop if you want you know, you don't have to prove anyone and I mean it". God! He sounded so genuine.  
"Why? Are you scared that I would win?"  
"No,its not like that. I don't want you to get hurt" well that didn't came out as emotionless as he wanted it to be.  
"Not that I care about you or anything, I just don't want to feel guilty that you are hurt."  
Manav liked that,he hoped it's because he likes him atleast.  
The bell for the second round rang. He smiled at Rohan who was staring into his eyes.  
The fight began. Guru threw punches mercilessly and manav blocked half of them. He held Manav down again within a few minutes. The counting started.  
10..9..8..7 before it finished, Manav got up and punched Guru straight, it was unexpected, powerful and it almost knocked him out. The whole crowd went  
"Ohhhh" in surprise. Manav won this round.  
They both got separated. Guru have never been more furious in his life. Anger swallowed him. He thought he had a concussion,but still he decided to fight. They only had one more match left. He had to win it. He wanted Ronnie to be his.  
After checking both of them are alright the bell for the final round rang.  
Manav and Guru got in their positions. The whistle for their fight was heard. Guru's punches were unexpected and fast. Manav couldn't even threw a punch. Then he thought about his baby,he had to,otherwise this criminal bastard will use him.  
With all the power he had he punched three inches a Guru's navel,when he was distracted by it he punched on his jaw which made Guru fall backwards and lose consciousness. And Manav was the winner.  
Guru was immediately taken to the hospital by his goon looking friends,they gave Manav a harsh look and walked away. 

Ronnie ran towards Manav after that. Manav had lot more injuries than Guru but he looked unaffected. He sat on his knees close to where Manav was sitting.  
"Manav,I'm so sorry " and he actually was. Lot of emotions came together in him,butterflies in stomach and a warmth in heart.  
"Hey,it's not your fault. You can actually ask me to die and I'll do it"  
"God! You are hurt Manav,stop behaving like this"  
"Like what?"  
Rohan didn't answer.  
"Okay, how about this? Will you go on a date with me? I mean if you are interested.  
Rohan looked him in the eye,he couldn't believe this guy was asking him on a date when he was beaten to pulp. Rohan was a guy with empathy. As much as he wanted to reject it,other part of him wanted to accept it.  
"When you get better" he said.  
"I'll get better tomorrow 7:00 pm "  
He looked at Rohan with those hopeful eyes. He couldn't deny it anymore.  
"Alright, fine. It's more like a make up for this and not a date"  
It hurt a little bit but this was so much better than not seeing Rohan.  
"Thank you "he smiled at Rohan and they both walked towards the medical room with Manav balancing his weight on Ronnie's shoulder with an arm around him. They ignored the stares they were getting  
Rohan waited until Manav was fully patched up and they parted with a hug.  
Eventhough his full body hurted,Manav was in a dreamy state thinking about their date the whole night,but because he didn't wanted dark circles and wanted to look perfect for the occasion, he slept anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of it in the comments


End file.
